Conversing With The Cullens: The Great Massacre
by The Cullen Bunch
Summary: Umm ya, its hard to explauin this but just read it. PLEASE : MSN chatting


Rosalie, ilue says:

umm ALice

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Yessssss?

Rosalie, ilue says:

bellas going to by a cat today...

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Oh, I know. Saws it a while ago.

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

You seen Eddiepuss anywhere?

Rosalie, ilue says:

no, its been a while since i have

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

... huh ...

Rosalie, ilue says:

and can you please stop callking him that?

Rosalie, ilue says:

its disturbing

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

What?

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Call him...

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

EDDDDDDDDDDDDIEEEEEEEEEPUSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Rosalie, ilue says:

My ears

Rosalie, ilue says:

!

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Rosalie, ilue says:

no

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Yes.

Rosalie, ilue says:

no

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Don't make me throw the couch across the room at you. I can still see you, you know...

Rosalie, ilue says:

...no you can't

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Emmett's big head is in the way, but yes, I can.

Rosalie, ilue says:

...oh

Rosalie, ilue says:

welll don't make me

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

You've still got that, 'BIOTCH, PLEASEEEEEEEEE!' look on your face.

Rosalie, ilue says:

ya, remember what happened last time

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

...

Rosalie, ilue says:

with the matched

Rosalie, ilue says:

and the clothes

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

That...

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Hurt me.

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

A lot.

Rosalie, ilue says:

oh, it did, did it?

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

... Yes.

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Almost as much as it will hurt when I destroy your convertible...

Rosalie, ilue says:

Rosalie, ilue says:

please no.

Rosalie, ilue says:

thats not fair!

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Oh, yes...

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

'Course it is!

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

You just have to look into the future. I mean -

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Oh, wait... HAAAAAAAA. YOU CAN'T!

Rosalie, ilue says:

ummm...hey look edwards home

Rosalie, ilue says:

and what is he wearing?

Rosalie, ilue says:

Alice, step away from Edward.

Rosalie, ilue says:

I mean it

Rosalie, ilue says:

he doesn't like that

Rosalie, ilue says:

ALICE RUN!

Rosalie, ilue says:

ALice?

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

HEHEEEEEEEEH!

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

RUN!! QUICKLY!

Rosalie, ilue says:

ok so he gone now

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

I dunno... I think... OH SHIT, HE

Rosalie, ilue says:

Alice...ALICE

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

r-r-runnn... edward... on the... loose...

Rosalie, ilue says:

AHHHHH alice hes going for the

Rosalie, ilue says:

Alice, i believe hes gone...

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Is he? Oh, thank Go- JASPER! RUN!

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

I never should have bedazzled his clothing! DAMN!

Rosalie, ilue says:

it says jasper on it...

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Yes. I think Edward looks nice with a big bedazzled purple and pink Jasper all over the back of his best jacket.

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Don't you?

Rosalie, ilue says:

Bad idea shakes head

Rosalie, ilue says:

soo any news on bella these days beside the cat

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Well... I see... that... she will be coming over tonight.

Rosalie, ilue says:

Damn

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Yay! Be right back, I need to get my makeup ready...

Rosalie, ilue says:

Ugh, i don't have to partake do i?

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Yes. With her hair. And if you try to burn her with the curling iron again, Edward will kill you. Like, really kill you. None of that fake Carlisle biting you crap.

Rosalie, ilue says:

heheh

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Anyways... what make up suits her better? The garish pink or the seductive purple?

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Hang on, let me ask Emmett...

Rosalie, ilue says:

wait why are you asking emmett?

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

He says both of them!

Rosalie, ilue says:

that would make brown

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

... why not ask Emmett? Edward will murder both of us if we ask him how to torture Bella, and Jasper is just too emotional... he would never be able to pick. And Carlisle isn't home.

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Good enough! Brown she will wear!

Rosalie, ilue says:

ahha i am triumpht

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Hey. I will make you wear it too, if you don't be nice to our future sister.

Rosalie, ilue says:

...

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Yes, get used to the sound of that. /Sister/

Rosalie, ilue says:

...the sound of victory

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Victory? I don't get i-... oh, wait...

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

You know, you'll ruin your car if you try to hit her while she is undead.

Rosalie, ilue says:

no Emmetts playing the rocky theme song on halo...

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

He's a cutey. Big teddy bear.

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Although, if he throws me across the room in the game 'CATCH ALICE, JASPER!' one more time...

Rosalie, ilue says:

...i wouldn't of said that...

Rosalie, ilue says:

tackles

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! ALICE DON'T WANNA PLAY! ALICE DON'T WANNA PLAY!

Rosalie, ilue says:

Oh yess you do throws to emmett

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

NOOOOOOOOOO!! JASPER! HELP! EDDDDDDDDDDWARD!

Rosalie, ilue says:

shove cotton balls in mouth

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

How am I still typing as I fly across the room?

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

I mean - YUCKY!

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Oops. I broke the table... again...

Rosalie, ilue says:

im telling Esme!

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Oh yeah?! Well I'm telling Carlisle you threw me across the room! He'll take away your convertible again!

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

HA!

Rosalie, ilue says:

NO!

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Oh yes.

Rosalie, ilue says:

ill tell him you badazzled Edward and blamed it on Jasper

Rosalie, ilue says:

Edward will take back your proshe

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Carlisle thinks I'm too cute to get me in trouble. Edward, on the other hand...

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

I need to hide my Porsche deep in the forest, where he will never find it!

Rosalie, ilue says:

likes me better

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

DOES NOT!

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE ACTUALLY HIS 'CHILD'!

Rosalie, ilue says:

and it might be easy with the whole 'mind reading thing'

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

I'll hide it from him.

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Using a mental block.

Rosalie, ilue says:

ya what about the whole 'you have a tracking device on you since italy'

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

...

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

MY CLOTHES! I need to check every single piece of clothing I have worn since then!

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

starts ripping apart closet and sends clothes flying everywhere

Rosalie, ilue says:

to bad its not your clothes

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

... I'm sorry, what?

Rosalie, ilue says:

ints in you

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

If I have to strip down right now, I will. It's your fault!

Rosalie, ilue says:

it is in your BODY, you rock

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

I AM NO ROCK. I AM A BEAUTIFUL SLAB OF GRANITE.

Rosalie, ilue says:

no your not, you just shale

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

If I wasn't two heads smaller than you, I would beat you alive! AND PULL YOUR HAIR.

Rosalie, ilue says:

too bad it doesn't hurt

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Well...

Rosalie, ilue says:

HA i am again Victorious

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Too bad you'll never find the half decayed raccoon I shoved into your convertible's engine the other day...

Rosalie, ilue says:

...:\

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Yes, that IS what that smell is.

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

Now, if you'll excuse me, I must clean up my very messy closet.

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

I'm signing off now...

Rosalie, ilue says:

fine

Rosalie, ilue says:

leave

Rosalie, ilue says:

yet i can still see ypu

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

NO YOU CAN'T!!

Alice; when life gives you lemons... go shopping! says:

signs off


End file.
